Not Roman, Nor Holy
by starrynight52
Summary: A fanfic inspired by the HRE Germany theory and Chapter 12 of Hetalia World Stars. Enjoy! A one shot about how HRE became Germany along with German Brotherly bonding and some time skips. (Not enough love for the other German bros.)


Starrynight: This was originally posted to my deviantart but I think you guys would like this as well! A list at the end will tell who is who.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia)

[Author's Note: It's already obvious that this has something to do with the Holy Roman Empire, so I 'll skip straight to the point. This is about the HRE=Germany theory. My theory involves head trauma during battle and (GUESS WHAT?) amnesia as a result of it. (Bet you didn't see that coming-Yeah you actually did, didn't you?) Human names are used, and dun dun dun-All of (that I know of) Germany/Ludwig's older brothers are mentioned! (I have seen only a few artists and other fans mention them.) Also, I could not find any names so I did a little research and gave them some. I used some German words (of which some I used Google translate and I know that it isn't always right) and would very much appreciate if someone, preferably fluent in German, would correct me if they find any errors. I would appreciate this as well if anyone finds any grammar or spelling errors.

Genießen Sie!]

August 6, 1806; That date would forever be burnt into their minds most likely until death. They watched, they watched frozen in time as he fell from his horse and onto the hard ground. Cries went out, people ran, but their hearts were full of grief believing he was gone already.

A voice some-what hopeful piped up;

"He's breathing!" he called. "He's still alive!"

They grouped together on the battle field, carrying their injured comrade away to safety while risking their own lives in the process. Pushing past other soldiers and into one of the camps where they occupied a tent where they began to treat him.

His eyes eyes opened and he coughed up some blood, a clothe wiped his pale lips. He could see familiar faces around him, especially those of his brothers. He could hear them trying to comfort him, but what good would those words be, he wondered. And once again, fell back into darkness.

A young man ran towards the battlefield, his long blonde hair starting to loosen from it's tied position and his bangs scraped against his scarred right-eye. He pushed past canons and injured soldiers towards a group of young men, most likely ready to go off into battle.

"Gilbert, Ade, Wilhelm, Hans, Nikolaus!" he called out to them.

Each of the young men turned, obviously startled by the manner of how he called out to them. One of them, an albino, grabbed the boys shoulders and tried to calm him.

"Johannes what is wrong with you, what has happened?" The Prussian questioned.

"Ludwig." He said in a grim tone.

It took only a moment before the six young men began running towards the tent frantically, their hearts beating like drums in a march of war. But it wouldn't matter how fast they could run. They boy, their brother, that they all knew was gone by the time they arrived...and replaced by another.

"Herr Gilbert?" The teen asked.

"Just Gilbert, or bruder. You don't have to be so formal Ludwig." the older boy replied.

The younger boy paused for a moment before correcting himself.

"Gilbert?" he asked again.

"Ja, bruder?"

"How did I get this scar again?" the younger boy pointed at the top of his head.

Gilbert looked up at the rest of his brothers, they shook their heads. Nikolaus mouthed 'only the small part, not the whole' to him. With a small nod he looked down at the younger boy who had sat patiently awaiting an answer.

"Well when you were younger, you fell off of a horse and hit your head really hard." he replied.

"Is that why I don't remember when I was little?" He questioned, his curiosity was at it's peak.

"J-ja." Gilbert replied nervously.

Ludwig was ready for another round of questions when Ade picked him up and sat him on his shoulder.

"Hey there kleine, don't go spending your life questioning everything at once. You need to think about things every now and then, ja?" the young Bavarian smiled.

Ludwig paused, still adjusting to the brothers he still couldn't quite remember. He placed his small hands on Ade's head so he could balance himself and gave a shy smile.

"Ja?" he answered.

After a few moments of joking around Ade and Wilhelm took the younger boy off to the kitchen to teach him the wonders of Bier, Kaffee und Wurst. Sad eyes watched, mourning memories that may never return.

"I pray," Gilbert choked. "I pray every night that he will remember, and wake each day having to remember that he doesn't."

"We all do bruder." Hans whispered.

Johannes took a shaky breath, bringing his remaining Bruders close. "He'll remember, but for now let's make some gut, better memories with him." he whispered.

Once calmed down, they walked into the kitchen with cheerful smiles and laughter. A small hand-made calendar fell out of one of their pockets and onto the floor.

_'January 18, 1871' _it read, and in the corner written in ink was a small note. _'Third times a charm.'_

Standing in the wreckage of what used to be his kitchen, the young German stared at the drunken figures of his six elder brothers, obviously pissed off. He rubbed his head, his fingers brushing over an almost forgotten scar.

"You are all idiots," he mumbled, a smile forming. "But I know I wouldn't be here without you...Even if you are idiots, you are all brothers...even if I want to strangle you half of the time."

Starrynight: Hope you enjoyed!

The list:

Ludwig = Germany/HRE

Gilbert = Prussia

Wilhelm = Saxony

Ade = Bavaria

Johannes = Hesse

Hans = Holstein

Nikolaus = Brandenburg


End file.
